Arena
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: (Implied time travel AU.) Oneshot. Even in her dreams, she couldn't catch a break.


The sound was deafening.

Nimble, shaking fingers reached to tighten the knot of the headband, the fabric cool against her sweaty head. Jade eyes glanced around the cool shaded room she had been given to prepare herself.

Even from here, she could hear their roaring cheers.

Strangely, she felt no trepidation as she pulled on her fingerless gloves, adjusted the weapons pouch slung across her hip, pulled at the collar of her sleeveless overshirt.

Red.

She glanced down at herself. She was clean, her clothes immaculate, free of any dirt or grime. As she stole another glance out the doorway blocked with steel bars, her sinking heart let her know that they wouldn't be clean for much longer.

The strangest thing in her battle-muddled mind was that the whole situation felt surreal, almost unnatural. Where had she been before this? Why was she here? Who dragged her to this place in the desert?

She licked her lips. Was Gaara behind this?

Somehow, she doubted it. She made up her mind, checked her weapons one last time, and hesitated, but grabbed the pretty necklace with a single charm that was hanging off of a hook in the wall. She slipped it on, making sure it wouldn't fall off.

Why was this necklace so important to her? She guessed it was because it was a birthday gift.

She couldn't think straight, her footsteps feeling unnaturally heavy and slow, almost like wading through a deep pond. The steel bars came crashing down, and immediately the yelling of the people became more pronounced. It almost physically hurt her ears to stride out into the middle of the battleground, the hot, dusty area nearly suffocating her.

She looked up into the stands, and to her surprise, she indeed saw the young Kazekage among the spectators. There was no expression on his face, his eyes focused on the door at the other edge of the wall.

She wanted to call out to him, to scream his name, yet she couldn't utter a sound. She narrowed her eyes and tried, but her efforts ultimately failed.

The sudden rumbling along the ground made her flinch, and the steel bars at the other end of the arena slowly fell into the ground, the ominous darkness of the room sending chills up and down her spine.

She took a heavy step backwards at the same time another person came stalking into view.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open when she recognized him. Of course, who couldn't, with that trademark hairstyle or killing intent in his eyes? She vaguely noticed that his left hand was curled into a tight fist, his entire body shaking with - what was this? Anger? Hatred?

She finally managed to voice her screaming thoughts, but too late as a shining, blue light came to his fingertips, the electricity in the air turning menacingly towards his expanding aura.

"Sa-" She felt her vocal chords quiver, and a single bead of sweat trickled lazily down her forehead. Her seal burned, itched, and she desperately tried to stop the impending battle by clumsily thrusting her arms forward.

That single syllable somehow made something snap in him, and he lunged forward at inhuman speed, arm poised to thrust through her torso.

She gasped and tried to leap out of his way, although every move she made was almost done in slow motion. In turn, thankfully, he also grew slower, but not for long as he whirled around, his eyes bleeding red as he let out a primal roar.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" She screamed, ducking low so he sailed harmlessly over her.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The crowd chanted in unison.

She turned to where Gaara sat again. He simply sat there, motionless, almost as if he was just a doll or a cardboard cutout. Was he even real at all?

"Sasuke!" She tried again, calling her chakra to her hands as she punched the arena floor.

To her horror, her hand only seemed to tap the sand, and no damage was done besides create a low rumble.

She looked up, helpless, as he was right in front of her, sword in hand, swinging downward into her back...

* * *

"Sakura!" A sudden cry of her name shocked her out of her sleep, and as a reflex she threw her fist toward whoever had startled her.

When she had regained a sense of where she was, her eyes caught her teammate holding her fist tightly, a similarly surprised expression on his face.

She gulped, the memories flooding back to her. "Sa-"

"You were screaming," He deadpanned, the shock from her sudden movement subsiding.

"Was I?" She asked weakly, her throat now aching and her lips feeling like dried-out rice. "I-I wasn't aware..."

He remained silent for a few moments, letting go of her hand and allowing her to properly sit up in her sleeping bag.

"I-I-I..." She took a shaking breath, her eyes darting rapidly back and forth from her noiret teammate to where Naruto was, impressively, still snoring away. "I-I'm sorry..."

He rose an eyebrow.

She tried to find a way to articulate her rapid-fire thoughts, but all she could manage was, "I- you- I mean- nightmare..."

He didn't seem quite satisfied with her reply, but didn't press her further as she lay back down in her bag, trying to will herself to cease her terrified thinking and go back to sleep.

He could've sympathized with her, she argued with herself. Surely he would know all about the kinds of memories swimming around in her brain.

But then again...

She stole a glance back towards him and found him still sitting there, still staring at her.

She gave a quiet sigh and snuggled back into her pillow, letting the built-up tears to finally roll silently down her reddened cheeks.

No matter how many times she dreamed, she always had nightmares of that moment. That harsh glare, the scathing words... that technique...

From now on, she would find some kind of technique that would help her with the nightmares. As long as she didn't dream at all, she figured, then maybe it would make her mission easier.


End file.
